Webstrike
- Ace (Webstrike) reminiscing. Ace, also known as Webstrike, is a cobby, stout, Charcoal Bengal tabby tom with dark, orange-amber eyes, dark magenta leathers, and lighter spotting. He is currently a member of The Kin, but was previously a ShadowClan Senior Warrior before it was revealed that he'd killed both Wolfheart and Cottonspots. 'Appearance' 'Description' Webstrike is unusually muscular, and can sometimes be seen as being slightly stout because of his semi-short legs and build. He is a standard Charcoal Bengal tabby tom with a dark Charcoal base, and lighter Charcoal underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws. His eyes are a captivating dark orange-amber and he has dark magenta leathers (nose, paw-pads, inner ears). Heritage: Bengal Cat mix Genetics: *Charcoal *Bengal tabby *Smoke *Shorthair *Cobby build *Medium size *Amber eyes *Risk of kits having one undeveloped limb *Ring-tail trait Statistics: :Strength: 10 Stamina: 7 Constitution: 8 Speed: 5 Agility: 5 Wit: 9 Overall Rating: 44 Palette: : = Base (#111111) : = Markings (#080808) : = Underbelly, Chest, Paws and Muzzle (#1F1F1F) : = (Eyes) (#DF2200 to #FFC90E) : = Leathers (Nose, paw-pads) (#000000) Voice: Webstrike's voice is serious and yet somewhat calming and reassuring- his voice is Jamie Hewlett's. It sounds somewhat british. Scent: Webstrike carries a musky marsh-scent, coupled with the scent of Twolegplace and mice. 'Personality' * +''' 'Fiercely Loyal -' Webstrike would do anything in his power to protect any member of ShadowClan, whether he's friends with them or not. He treasures his Clan above all others, and would fight to the death to prove himself as a loyal Warrior of ShadowClan- even if that meant leaving to protect them. * '''+ Dependable -''' Need a friend, or someone to lean on? Need someone to do something for you? Webstrike will always have your back! He's always eager to tend to the elders and will do just about anything to prove that he's a good cat after his brother took his leave. * '''± Opinionated -''' Most of the time Webstrike expresses his opinions bluntly, and is unafraid of the consequences of speaking his mind. Because of this he can sometimes be seen as rude and immature. * '''± Ambitious -''' Webstrike is very ambitious, sometimes to where it can make others uneasy. He strives to be the best he can be and boasts that one day he'll be the best warrior in the Clan. * '''− Snarky -''' There's no doubt that people see Webstrike as an annoying apprentice-- and it's solely because he's sassy, stubborn and downright rude sometimes. He will probably grow out of this as he ages. * '''− Immature -''' Webstrike's still very young and inexperienced, and it shows. He is not wise beyond his years and will probably grow more mature as time goes on. '''Likes & Dislikes 'Likes' *Training ::*Webstrike enjoys the feeling of training for a battle- it gets his adrenaline running and gets him excited for his future as a Warrior. He's especially proud to have had Aldertalon mentor him. *Being part of a crowd ::*In short, Webstrike likes to be the center of attention. He's a great peoples' person and enjoys cracking jokes and getting everyone to pay attention to him. *Joking/playing ::*Webstrike loves to crack jokes and wrestle with his fellow Clanmates, and has fun doing it. He can be quite a clan-clown if you allow him. 'Dislikes' *Medicine Cat Dens ::*Webstrike is disgusted by the smell of a bunch of different herbs in one place. He's learned to get used to it, though, and loves the scents of flowers. 'Fears' *Isaiah ::*. . . *Losing his Family ::*Webstrike would lay down his life for his family-- this has been proven by when Webstrike leaves in order to protect them. He was devastated when he found out that Hornetkit was missing. 'History' 'Timeline' Kithood Clan: Rogue / ShadowClan Cats Involved: Silenthawk, Wiltedkit, Coalstar Age Range: 0-6 moons Date Range: M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Webkit is born to ??? and ???, rogues outside of ShadowClan territory. He and his sibling, Wiltkit, are left in ShadowClan territory. *On a patrol, Silenthawk finds Webkit and Wiltedkit and brings them into ShadowClan. The Clan is a bit wary about them at first, but because they are kits, Coalstar eventually allows them. *Webkit and Wiltedkit grow very distant from each-other because Webkit begins to bully him in an attempt to prove himself to his Clan that he is the stronger sibling. Apprenticehood Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Silenthawk, Wiltedpaw, Coalstar, Aldertalon, Wolfpaw, Dewpaw, etc. Age Range: 6 - 13 moons Date Range: creation of HR - 4/30/18 *Coalstar appoints Webpaw and Wiltedpaw apprentices of ShadowClan. *Aldertalon becomes Webpaw's mentor. *Wiltedpaw and Webpaw get into a big argument, and the night after, Wiltedpaw is nowhere to be found. Webpaw feels guilty that he caused his brother to leave ShadowClan, but is furious that he chose ThunderClan. *Webpaw gets into frequent arguments with Aldertalon and Coalstar. *Webpaw eventually makes up with Aldertalon and continues training with her. *During a hunting expedition for birds, Webpaw climbs a tree that is rotting and falls from a tall height, breaking one of his legs. *After a while, the broken leg heals and Webpaw gets back on his feet again. He becomes good friends with Wolfpaw and Dewpaw. *Nightmoth gives Webpaw a flower crown made of daisies, which Webpaw continues to wear. Dewpaw later adds on to it. *Webpaw slowly begins to realize that he's grown feelings for Wolfpaw, but he refuses to admit it. *Webpaw convinces Dewpaw and Wolfpaw to go with him to "reclaim" the twoleg tree from SkyClan. *During their "reclaiming" of the tree, they meet a SkyClan patrol. Inexperienced Webpaw tries to fight Ashblossom, who easily pushes him away. Dewpaw and Wolfpaw eventually have to drag him back to camp. *Ashenbrook suspects that the cats have been out of camp, but don't know why. *Webpaw grows furious with himself and tells Coalstar what he did. The three are punished and their Warrior ceremonies are delayed. *A while later, their punishments are lifted and training resumes. *A long time has passed, and eventually Webpaw tells Wolfpaw how he feels. Wolfpaw feels the same, and Webpaw is giddy with joy. *The trio have their Warrior assessments. It ends with the three discovering a fox and returning to camp. Warriorhood Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Wolfheart, Dewthorn, Coalstar, Darkfrost, etc. Age Range: 13 - current age Date Range: 4/30/2018 - current *Webpaw, Wolfpaw and Dewpaw all become Warriors. Webpaw is noted for his skill and determination, and Coalstar renames him Webstrike, alongside Dewthorn and Wolfheart. *Webstrike and Wolfheart become mates. *Webstrike meets Pebbledawn at the SkyClan border during a walk with Wolfheart. Noticably, the tom flirts, and they agree to meet up later without telling Wolfheart. *Webstrike and Pebbledawn meet at the border and run up to the Peak. There, they have a fling. *Dewthorn's voice wakes Webstrike up at the peak. He runs off, unseen, in the direction of ShadowClan camp. *When he enters the camp, his scent is masked with SkyClan. Many cats look at him and writhe in disgust. *Wolfheart and Webstrike argue and Webstrike storms off. *Later, Wolfheart informs Webstrike that his brother, Wiltedfoot, has passed away. Webstrike breaks down and later tells Wolfheart that the reason he had the fling with Pebbledawn was because he wanted the two of them to have kits of their own. They make up. *A long time after that, Webstrike meets Peachfuzz on a walk to the peak. *They meet again a day or so after and fling at the Peak. *On the way home, Webstrike rubs against some things to try and get the ThunderClan scent washed away. Dewthorn spots him and approaches, trying to test him and get him to fling with her to see if he was loyal to Wolfheart. *Webstrike fails this test, and attempts to fling with Dewthorn. Immediately, Dewthorn retaliates and Webstrike realizes what he's done as she runs off. *Webstrike returns back to camp much later, only to find that cats are furious at him- as expected. Nightmoth brings an empty nest out into the center of the clearing and Webstrike lays down in it, only to realize there's stinging nettle there. *Webstrike runs out of camp and collapses, crying, at the Murky Meadow, where he sleeps for the night. *Furious, Darkfrost approaches Webstrike and delivers a blow to the tom's face, creating scars. *Timeskip to after Webstrike and Wolfheart make up; he brings Hornetkit and Birdkit to ShadowClan. *After that, he meets Peachfuzz at the peak and she gives him their newborn kits: Opossumkit and Bumblekit. *Hornetkit goes missing. Webstrike desperately searches for her, but to no avail. *Webstrike meets Zola while attempting to hunt on the edge of the territory. She greets him and claims that his name is Ace, and explains things about his past. She tells him that Isaiah will come and find him if Webstrike doesn't come to him. *Webstrike leaves ShadowClan for an unknown reason, leaving everything behind. He says his goodbies to Wolfheart. *Webstrike takes his journey to a twolegplace outside of ShadowClan territory, where supposedly his father and mother are waiting to meet him. Before he goes, he leaves a wilted rose for Wolfheart on The Peak, and a bark slab with writing and a drawing on it at the edge of the territory for Darkfrost. *Webstrike follows Zola to the twolegplace, where he encounters three cats fighting over scraps. He intervenes when he spots a cat that looks like a combination of he and his brother, and assumes this is his mother. He defends her ruthlessly, but ends up losing the fight to Zak and Bounce. *Webstrike wakes up, meeting his mother, Daya, who he'd protected the night before. He is badly wounded. *--- *Moons pass, and Webstrike returns to ShadowClan with his brother, Twosight. He finds Wolfheart and they reunite. *Shortly after, Hornetkit returns to ShadowClan. *Twosight passes away. *Hornetpaw and Birdpaw are apprenticed. *Later, Opossumpaw is apprenticed. *Webstrike and his kits find Wolfheart at the two-leg tree, unconscious and with his back legs wounded. He's fallen from the tree. *Wolfheart can no longer use his hind legs. *Webstrike begins to hear his father's voice in his head, and slowly it drives him mad. He eventually gives in to his demands, killing Wolfheart- thinking that the tom would do better in StarClan than he would to live a miserable rest of his life in the Medicine Cat den. *Webstrike, once again, kills- this time, it's Cottonspots. *Webstrike is nearly caught by Skunkpaw, but he catches up to the tom, pins him down and threatens him that if he tells anyone, he'll kill Skunk, too. *Webstrike grows uneasier as time goes on. He decides that he's going to tell his kits, and that he'll have to leave and go to The Kin again. *Webstrike tells Adderstrike first, and then takes his kits out together to visit Wolfheart. Wolfheart then tells the kits what Webstrike has done. **Birdbreeze and Hornetbuzz attack him and drive him out of ShadowClan. He retreats to WindClan for a day. **After his one-day stay at WindClan, he leaves Highrisers. *When he arrives to The Kin, he chases out Isaiah's ex-mate from her leader position and takes it for himself. He begins to accept cats that aren't a part of his kin into the group, and it begins to grow steadily. *He visits the edge of ThunderClan's twolegplace, where he finds Foxbounce. The two conversate, and then Webstrike leaves and heads home. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). |-|ThunderClan= "Bunch of foxhearts, the whole lot of them." ---- :Wiltedfoot [ tags ] ::"He's dead. What else can I say? Sorry doesn't get you anywhere," ::It seems that Webstrike has become more bitter over the moons. At one point, he did feel sorry for his bullying his brother when they were young. On the other hand, he's over mourning for things that were meant to be. |-|WindClan= "A pawful of them are alright, but they're quite gullible." ---- :Kestrelstar [ tags ] ::"He let me stay for a day-- so what? He seems quite gullible to have let a suspected murderer in, but i'm thankful." ::Webstrike shrugs. ---- :Wasphiss [ tags ] ::"Great Stars, the most annoying cat I think i've ever met- persistent foxheart, that's all he is." ::Webstrike grunts, his lips twitching in the beginnings of a snarl. He's annoyed by the tom, that's for sure. |-|ShadowClan= "They don't want to hear from me. I don't blame them- i've ruined everything." ---- :Coalstar [ tags ] ::"Sure as hell don't want to get into a tussle with her.." ::Webstrike scowls at the mention of his former leader and temporary mentor. ---- :Flickerheart [ tags ] ::"He couldn't see what was right beneath his nose, poor tom. Hope everything's alright for his family." ::For once, he seems genuine. He seems to avoid talking about ShadowClan, though. ---- :Nightmoth [ tags ] ::"Lazy, that's all." ::Seems that he no longer considers the tom a friend, as he once did. Webstrike does remember the flower crown the tom made for him, though. ---- :Adderstrike [ tags ] ::"Take care of my kits." ::He doesn't seem to have anything bad about the tom to say. He certainly doesn't look happy at the mention of the tom, though. ---- :Hornetbuzz [ tags ] ::"..." ::He has nothing to say, but his thoughts are buzzing every which-where. His gaze flickers with the smallest amounts of sadness and disappointment. How could he have done this to her and his other kits? How could he ask for forgiveness now? Would he ever see his little bug again? Does she think about him at all? Is he missed? ---- :Birdbreeze [ tags ] ::"..." ::He's quiet. He's never seen his fragile son in as much rage as he was the last time he saw him. His heart aches at the memory. How could he have done this? ---- :Opossumpaw [ tags ] ::"Please, don't forget me." ::Webstrike lets out a stiff sigh. Opossumpaw was the only one that seemed to care where he'd end up. With these recent visions Isaiah has been showing him, he's able to see bits and pieces of how his son is doing. He hopes he'll be alright, and he wants to see the tom again. ---- :Wolfheart [ tags ] ::"I'm sorry," ::Webstrike seems duller than he has been, and his voice is . His heart is broken in different places while his mind tells him to stay on track and not to crack under the mention of the tom he'd loved his entire life. He regrets what he's done, and wishes he could see Wolfheart again, one day. 'Trivia' *Webstrike was one of the first ever original characters in Highrisers. *Webstrike was originally going to be mentored by Foxcatcher, ENW's OC. *Webstrike has his own ongoing book based on what happened after he left ShadowClan. https://www.wattpad.com/597061867-mine-prologue 'Quotes' — Webpaw to Coalstar, when he hears that half of her kits will go to ThunderClan. — Webpaw speaking to Wolfpaw when he asks him to get rid of "his kits." 'Art' File:Imageedit_1_9062053885.png|By: Eyota Webpaw.png|By: Eyota angs_t.png|By Ham & Cheese Omen imageedit_3_5107276000.png imageedit_1_3734210975.png oie_oie_animation.gif guess.png wowe.png|with Wolfpaw WebnWolf.png|by ScarletLetters Webstrike.png|Webstrike by Eyota web-vel.png|by Velocityy Wep.png|by Eyota web by grace.png|by Grace Waitasec.png|Webstrike and ??? by Eyota File:Imageedit_1_9585932966.png|Ace/Webstrike by Eyota 2sweb.png|Webstrike ft. big bro lilbro.png|lil bro syndrome Left.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior Category:Loner